I Know You Want Me
by MrsKatyCullen
Summary: Love, compassion...lust? -- Jasper and Alice's first lemon-time! And yes, my first attempt at lemons and fanfiction.


**APOV**

Wow.

Just – oh God, wow.

_Straddling his lap, he wraps his arms around me, his lips on mine and tongues not looking like they are going to separate soon. My Chanel dress was off, fully exposing my Victoria's Secret laced-cup bra and matching thong, both in a deep chocolate brown colour._

_I could not take it anymore, the stupid Ralph Lauren shirt was stopping me and my plans to devour my future (don't tell Jasper) husband, and go down on him like I knew he wanted me to. _

_Taking my hands away from his hair and neck, I yank his shirt off – but a split-second before I do so, Jasper stops me from ripping it off._

"_Stop, we're taking this too fast."_

~*~

I put my hands over my face, trying to hide the tearless sobs I am about to let go of and my face, that is surely going to make him send a wave of calmness.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper steps in from the balcony, quickly moving across the hotel room and sits down next to me. He wraps his arms around me and of course, senses the sadness I let out and tries to counter-act it with his gift.

"Nothing. It was just…a wrong decision."

I can feel the calming wave he sends and murmur a 'thank you', even though he deserves more than just that. He kisses my shoulder and I go back to a vision that hits me – no, guess I cannot talk about it or he will think I am frustrated, or whatever else he is trying to insinuate that has the same meaning as 'frustrated'.

"Sweetheart, please tell me what you saw. There's so much sadness coming out of you, it's ridiculous."

I turn to look at him and his beautiful face; a scar on his neck, just under the right side of his jaw, his plump lips, the fading red colour in his eyes…

_No. Focus, no more thinking about the vision_.

I look at his expression and do not need superpowers to realize that he also has mixed feelings.

"I can't tell you what I saw…" I trail off suggestively. _Ha. The future is co-operating with me now. _

"Alice?" His shy tone, it is almost like he's hesitating.

"But I could show you."

_In 3, 2, 1…_

And his lips crush on mine, like they always should have. I snicker at the next vision, and can't wait for his next move when – he switches plans – and again. Agh, I hate it when people change their minds so much!

"Alice, stop peeking at the future." _How did he – _"I'm doing it on purpose, don't you get it?" _It is as if he can read my _mind _too!_

"Okay." I want this. My body wants, no, _needs _this too. _Right. Now._

I lean down on the bed and see him take his shirt off. Jasper's body is something that, if I had dreams, they would all be filled with the _piece of a man _that he is. And I never say things like this, believe me.

Muscular, buffed-up and toned, his body is in full show.

He drapes himself over me and I take the first step. I kiss the corner of his mouth, giving away all the love I have in story for him. He kisses back in a swift motion and lingers over my lips. The kisses we have start to last longer, one after the other, but start to be increasingly teasing and I am left begging for more.

I wrap one hand around his neck, going up into his hair as I pull him down to me. He responds to my request by letting himself on me, knowing that he cannot crush me down due to our vampire strength and _fabulous_ skin, honestly.

As much as I try not to look into the future, the visions keep showing that Jasper is going to say 'stop' to me. I try to keep my breathing steady for him not to notice my almost panic-attack that I am going to have if he rejects me.

"Jasper, wait. Why do you want to say 'stop'?

"Al-"

"I know, I have to stop peeking but it keeps coming up when I close my eyes-"

"No, I want to say something."

Seriously? In this position, Jasper? _Seriously!_

"Okay."

He props himself on both his arms, his fists digging into the mattress as he hovers over me.

"Alice, I know you've never…but I want to do this right, I want to show you how deep in love I am with you. So please, calm down and stop worrying."

I let out a sigh, probably in relief, and lay my whole body relaxed against the bed. I try to send him all the feelings I have for him at this moment and for the last years: love, compassion – lust?

Jasper frowns at me.

"What?"

"Good. You're not peeking into the future to see me change my mind."

He starts kissing me again, slowly and not with the slightest pressure. He goes down my neck and wraps his arms around my back, fiddling with the zipper of my dress. I put my hand in his hair, and the other down his spine to get to the edge of his pants. He pauses kissing my neck as he soon realises what I was trying to do, and where I was trying to go.

I let out a giggle. "I know you love me."

"I do. I love you."

"I know you want me."

His eyes sparkle with weird flickering lights, probably meaning that his colour is going to change soon. "You know I want you."

He goes back to my neck, leaving a wet trail of kisses to go down to my cleavage. _Snap_, the zipper of my Chanel dress starts opening at his light pull and I shrug out of it.

Jasper gasps at the lingerie I am wearing. _Knew he would like it at some point, I did not need my gift for _that.

"My compliments to the designer of _these_, sweetheart." He kisses my lips again, and I open my mouth at his request made by his tongue to slip in. His hands roam to places on my body that I never knew were craving for his touch: my collarbone, the side of my breast, my hipbone.

I can feel the warmth that we both let out, even though we are destined to be cold. My pussy screams for him, dripping the inexistent juices that every man wants to feel down on a woman. His on-growing bulge is more than obvious, but I am sure he knows by now that _that_ is not on the list of things that bother me.

My bra suddenly goes off, unconsciously by the magic fingers that Jasper has. I stop kissing him for a second, and he stops too.

"Anything wrong, honey?"

My eyes go slowly down to his pants. "_These _need to get off," I purr, attacking the zipper. He lets out a cool laugh as I struggle with the fly for a sixteenth of a second.

And yes, his pants to gown in one swift and fast motion.

We resume our pleasure fest; he gently sucks on and plays with my nipple in between his teeth, making me let out long moans of ecstasy.

_And we're not even started yet._

I return the favour by grinding my knee against his rock hard erection, making him groan and lose focus on what he's doing to my body.

I pull his chin up and he comes to join my lips for a second. "I think we should be focusing on something else, Major Whitlock."

He chuckles, kissing me again but forcefully this time. "Yes, that came up to my thoughts about…just under a second ago."

His hand wanders down to my panties – as does my hand, down to the Pierre Cardin boxers. He locks his gaze with mine as we both pull each other's underwear off, almost ripping the damn things off because they are _positively and definitely _bothering us. I wiggle them off me and I lift a leg up, travelling up his thigh to take his boxers off him by grabbing them in between two toe fingers.

He stops my leg from going down, taking the boxers off himself and springing free the cock I was waiting for. _Hard. Long. Thick. _More aroused than _ever_.

"See something you like, Miss Brandon?" He gives me a smirk and I bite my lip, nodding sweetly and as innocent as I can.

He pulls my leg up and puts it on his shoulder, allowing him a full view of what I have to offer in return to what I want from him. He leans down, pushing my leg along with his shoulder and – OH GOD, slides a finger in me. I let out a pant, muffled up but supposed to be his name.

"More, Jasper. _More._" He smirks again, taking the long finger out of me and sliding it in again with more force and speed. I can feel my body shaking, craving for his touch more and more by the split-second. He takes out his finger and I gasp at the loss.

No, I need to control this. With most of the force I have, and the force that would out-do him, I flip both of us over so that he's sitting under me. He gasps at the quick movements of despair I am making, not knowing how much I want him right now.

I prop myself over him, teasing him with the entrance of my pussy.

"Ready, Brandon?" Jasper pants out, maybe wanting to sound superior but it all came out wrong.

I give him a sexy laugh, and then smirk back his own smile. "No, are _you_ ready, Whitlock?"

He pulls me down on him and I arch my back with the first deep thrust. Completely not knowing what to do, I let myself guided by him; he flips me over and I am under him again, the classic missionary position. He takes my leg back up again, throws it over his shoulder, and thrusts again in me, painfully slow and deep.

"Faster! Oh – oh God, Jasper!" I pant out, almost screaming in protest and pleasure. He thrusts in me fast, leaning into me and building up more friction, more pleasure and need for him to go even faster.

"God Alice, you're so tight – I, I…" He couldn't find his words to speak and honestly, I didn't _care _what he was going to say next as I felt my walls suddenly tightening.

The feeling kept getting stronger and stronger, making me close my eyes and say his name out loud for too many times to count – he took a hand down to my wetness and started rubbing the exact place where I needed him, making me rock myself harder against his fingers and push my clit forward when I suddenly exploded.

I arched my back, screaming in ecstasy at the intense feeling, but not even half of how much I love him (which was _a lot_) and felt my walls unclenching and clenching against his cock. He thrust another two times and he had his own climax, groaning against my leg and nibbling through the feelings I was giving him while he came.

Going down from our highs, he put himself down next to me and I put my head on his chest.

"I thought I was going to show you how much I love you, but if _that's _what you wanted…" he trails off, most probably thinking about how he would have showed me how much he loved me other than the grand gestures, declarations and confessions of love I have had in the last 6 months of us being together.

I looked outside the window, staring at the beautiful full moon that was propped on the Parisian sky. Out of all the things I've had in life: fashion, money and the possibility of being famous, the most cherished of all is Jasper. In addition, our journey only just started, looking through the years to come in my sudden visions that were still blurry.

"I love you," I say with a sigh and he starts playing with a random strand of my short, cropped hair.

"I can feel that; the feeling is mutual, sweetheart." He sends out a wave that was a mixture of relief, love and…lust?

"I think I want a re-match, Whitlock." I gently lick his chest, just so he gets the idea.

"You're on, Brandon." And he pulls me to his lips, once again.


End file.
